Never Too Late
by freefairies
Summary: Lucy has been hearing Voices, she was tired of them. Is ending her life the only way? Will Natsu save her this time? Find out on Never Too Late! (Warning: Depression, Self-Harm, and mention of rape) Please Read.
1. Never Too Late

Never Too Late

As soon as Lucy Heartfilia step into her apartment. She felt tired and awful. She just finish a mission with her team and once again, it didn't end well. She tried and tried to help, but she was a failure to her team. She was weak and never strong enough. With that feeling, it lead her more into the depression that she had for months now.

Everything that happens to the guild, that happens to her, the hurt of her love ones, is all her fault. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

She sighed, slowly walking to her bed, and castes her eyes downward. Why does she feel this way? She feels so much hate towards herself, but why?

 _Fat._

 _Stupid_.

 _Useless._

 _No one loves you. No one would care if you disappear._

A dark voice rings to her in her head. "Stop," She whispers as tears came down her face, the voices only stronger.

 _Slut._

Tears came down. She wanted the voices to stop. She wanted to scream loudly but knowing the Natsu might come anytime soon. As soon as the voices stop, she wiped her tears and kept reasoning herself why she needs to stay alive.

"Lucy?"

Lucy heads spin around and she saw her best friend and her biggest crush coming through her window.

She is happy that he came but she need to act fast, she just needed too.

"USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE!" She yells as she used her 'Lucy Kick' on him.

Natsu rubbed his head and grins at her, "Geez, You don't need to hit me that hard."

"She likeeeeeeeeeeeeees you!" Happy came through the window and giggles.

Lucy blushes and looks away, not denying what he just said. "Stupid Cat." She mumbled to him.

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiles. He got up and walks towards her. "Let's do a Job together!" He said cheerfully.

"But we just got back from a Job!" She looks at him with a shocked look on her face.

Natsu laughs, "Come on! Let's go! Just the three of us. You still need to pay for your rent, right?" He asked her as he lays on her bed.

Lucy sighed. He is right. She still needed another 10,000 jewels by the end of the week.

"Fine." She finally let out.

Natsu grinned widely, grabbing her hand and rushed out to the guild to get their Job.

This isn't going to end well.

Lucy sighed as soon as she goes back to her apartment again. She felt even worse than before. It was night time so she knows she has to lock her windows. She just wanted to be alone tonight.

She got into her shower and look down. She started to think about the mission she went on with Natsu. She felt so useless. He always saves her from stuff that she could save herself. Tears came down her face as the voices came back to her.

 _Why are you still alive?_

 _No one loves you, not even your own father. He never loved you. Natsu will see that you're weak and will throw you away like everyone else. Why live? Cut yourself. Might make you feel better to feel pain than feeling nothing at all._

The voices were ring inside her head. Maybe they were right this time? Maybe the physical pain would be better than the emotional pain she is having right now.

She sobbed as she sat down in her shower floor, holding her knees to her chest. She never cut herself before. She was afraid. She wiped her tears and grabbed a razor.

She look down to her hands then look at the sharp small object. Is this right?

She closed her eyes and laid the blade against the skin of her wrist. She slowly slid the blade and started to shed more tears as the blood started to spill. She sighed. That wasn't so bad. It actually felt good. She kept going, until she had enough. The pain made her feel better, made her feel so good.

She clean her wounds and got dressed into her nightgown and she slept the night away.

For the past months Lucy's depression has been worse than ever. The cutting helps but not with the voices in her head. She was struggling with herself to stay alive. She didn't even go to the guild today because she felt like she couldn't stand being there without the voices making herself worthless.

She cried day and night.

She was a messed.

Her life was a messed.

 _Ha, Natsu would never love you. He is better off with Lisanna. You haven't been to the guild for weeks and none of them came to see you. They haven't even talked to you ever since Lisanna came back two weeks ago. You are worthless, weak, ugly. No one cares if you kill yourself right now._

The voices yelled and laughed at her inside her head.

Lucy kept whispering to herself, "Everything will be alright."

 _Alright? Yeah right. You are dead to them._

She couldn't take this anymore. She sat up from her bed, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She screamed to the voices

 _Because it's fun._

"Fun?! Making me feel worthless is fun to you?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as tears came down. Then one lone voice speaks to her.

 _If you want me to stop, you have to do me a favor_.

Lucy's eyes widen, as she whispers, "Anything. I'll do anything for you to stop. Tell me what it is!"

 _Kill yourself._

Lucy heard the voice loud and clear. Kill herself? Is that the only way? She nod. What has she got to lose? She lost herself already. She lost Natsu with Lisanna. She has nothing anymore.

She got up from her bed and went into the kitchen to grab a knife. She went to her bedroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She starts singing softly to herself.

 _ **This world will never be**_

 _ **What I expected**_

 _ **And if I don't belong**_

She touch the mirror as she looked at herself, She continued to sing.

 _ **Who would have guessed it**_

 _ **I will not leave alone**_

 _ **Everything that I own**_

 _ **To make you feel like it's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

Tears came down her soft face as she holds the knife. Is it too late for her?

 _ **Even if I say**_

 _ **It'll be alright**_

 _ **Still I hear you say**_

 _ **You want to end your life**_

More tears came down as those words made her feel sick. She had lie to herself. She look into her own eyes and clenched her hand as she continued.

 _ **Now and again we try**_

 _ **To just stay alive**_

 _ **Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

 _ **'Cause it's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

As she look at herself, she knew she needed to keep going but the voices will continue if she didn't end her life. She grabbed the knife and slid her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

 _ **No one will ever see**_

 _ **This side reflected**_

 _ **And if there's something wrong**_

 _ **Who would have guessed it**_

 _ **And I have left alone**_

 _ **Everything that I own**_

 _ **To make you feel like**_

 _ **It's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

No one will notice. No one will care if she disappear from this world. No one ever asked her if she was okay. No one came to check up on her. NO ONE! She continue to sing as the tears blinded her. She fell to the floor and slid her hip with the blade.

 _ **Even if I say**_

 _ **It'll be alright**_

 _ **Still I hear you say**_

 _ **You want to end your life**_

 _ **Now and again we try**_

 _ **To just stay alive**_

 _ **Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

 _ **'Cause it's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

She looked at the mirror. How did she become this way? Blood everywhere, she began to feel more weak, but she continue to sing.

 _ **The world we knew**_

 _ **Won't come back**_

 _ **The time we've lost**_

 _ **Can't get back**_

 _ **The life we had**_

 _ **Won't be ours again**_

She put the knife down and start thinking about her family. She never felt so alone in her life. She was weak. What would Natsu do if she is gone? What would Erza do? Gray? Levy? Her family! How will they react? Will the care?

Her voice grew weaker as the lyrics came out.

 _ **This world will never be**_

 _ **What I expected**_

 _ **And if I don't belong**_

 _ **Its was exactly that, If I don't belong here, How will the world be?**_

 _ **Even if I say**_

 _ **It'll be alright**_

 _ **Still I hear you say**_

 _ **You want to end your life**_

 _ **Now and again we try**_

 _ **To just stay alive**_

 _ **Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

 _ **'Cause it's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

 _ **Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

 _ **'Cause it's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late (It's never too late)**_

 _ **It's not too late**_

 _ **It's never too late**_

As soon as she finished saying the last words, everything was spinning before her. She looks at her window. The last thing she saw was pink hair and the last words she heard.

"Lucy!"

She passed out.

"She will be fine," said Wendy.

"Thank god," sighed Natsu.

"Well, Flame brain didn't get there sooner, she wouldn't be here!" spat Gray.

"What was that, Ice Cube?!" yelled Natsu.

"You heard me?!" Gray yelled back

"Did I hear fighting?!" asked Erza

"N-No, Erza!" Gray and Natsu daubing unison

"Will you all shut up!" Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, and Natsu.

"Lucy!" They shouted and tackle her in the Guild's bed.

"Ow!" She shout. They back off, and looked at her worried. "You okay?" Wendy asked softly.

Lucy nodded, and look at all her scars. They saw them. They saw all her scars.

"Hey, can you guys leave so I could be alone with her?" Lucy head shot up when she heard Natsu voice.

They all nodded and left the two alone.

Natsu went next to her and hold her, causing Lucy to be shocked. "Why... Why Lucy?" He asked lowly. She looks at him and noticed he was crying. She never seen Natsu cried unless someone he cared for was dying.

She felt guilt and put her head down in shame. "I felt useless.." She whispered.

Natsu looked at her, "But you aren't useless. Damn it Lucy! You aren't. Who is telling you these lies?"

Tears began to forming her eyes but she have to stay strong. "The Voices..." Before Natsu could speak she held up her hand to stop him. "I wrote a poem, on how I have been feeling. I don't have the paper with me, but I remember the words. Listen to me, please. This is how I feel, Natsu."

He nods and listen to her carefully as she began to say the words.

"Do you know how lost I feel?

Turn around to see you,

My blood is running through,

You never notice the truth,

Lately, I been losing sleep,

Dreaming what you did to me,

Hit, Kick, Beat me down,

Fat, Stupid, No one cares,

Don't touch me there, Help me,

That's what I hear, and feel,

I need blood on my skin, because you lead me to believe,

All the beating I get, all the bullying I heard, all the so close rape that I almost had. It never goes away,

You will never see me,

Smile, it's just an act,

Ha, You will never notice me until you know i'm gone,

Sorry, Father, Sorry, Mother. My Suicide is back and the voices are stronger,

Goodbye, i'm no longer."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He pulled her into a hug, shocking her. He whispered, "I notice you, Lucy. I noticed that you weren't in the guild. I thought you were mad at me. I thought you hated me for pushing you too much. I'm so sorry Lucy... I'm so so sorry."

She couldn't control the sob that came out of her mouth. She cried into his chest. She cried and cried until she had no more tears in her system.

She was wrong. Her voices were wrong.

"Lucy, I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes widen, "W-What? What about Lisanna? I thought you loved her?!"

He chuckle and place his forehead to hers, "I do love her, but more like a sister. I love you Lucy. I will save you from falling down. I will never let you go, ever."

She smiled. A real smile.

Natsu grins and slowly leaned in and kisses her softly. She grins as she return the kiss.

"Get a Room!" yelled Gray

The couple looked at the door and see Gray laughing.

"Damn it you Ice Queen!" yelled Natsu

"What was that you Hothead?!" yelled Gray

Lucy sighed and laughed softly.

They will never change.

 _ **A/N: New Story! Well, not so new… I wrote this story a long time ago but delete it. Now I have an editor, which is nightyelf (I think that's how you spell it-). Thanks to her for helping me and suffer my awful grammar from my freshman year. Heh.**_

 _ **Well, this sorry will be at least 10 chapters. I already all chapter 2,3,4 done and edited. I will post it every Friday. I am writing chapter 5 at the moment and hopefully you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Favorite and follow if you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	2. Pain

_**To; Rayquaza45: I know it's a little bit fast, but when I first started writing this fanfiction 2 years ago, it was meant to be a one-shot. I changed my mind because the voices of Lucy hasn't gone away. The story will be main focusing on Lucy's healing of her depression and her past. Trust me, I will put Nalu out there, but I'm not good with romance- Hehe.**_

 _ **I have also posted this story on wattpad! Same username.**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail! And The song "Pain" By Three Days Grace T.T**_

 _ **Never Too Late**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Pain**_

It's been a month since Natsu and Lucy were together. A month since Lucy last cut herself.

Lucy was much happier than she ever been. She is also happy that the voices haven't talk to her since that day.

She sighed happily as she enter her apartment after a long day. Natsu might come soon so she decided to shower before he came. Lucy closed the door behind her and made her way to the shower. She slowly strip off her clothes as she put warm water in the bath. She looks at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a very long time she was showing a real smile.

She sighed as she enter the bath and slowly sat down. The warm water felt good on her skin. She felt relief wash over her.

She looked at her arms and saw the scars.

She closed her eyes tightly. Those are her battle scars but not battle scars created in an actual battle. It was from her battle with her demons.

 _ **Miss me, Whore?**_

Her eyes snapped open. No, not this again.

"L-Leave me alone!" She whispered as she covered her ears.

 _ **Aw~ But Its fun to make your life a living hell.**_

 _ **You know Lucy, Natsu might not come tonight. After all, he could be cheating on you. Why would he love you?**_

 _ **You are nothing but a whore.**_

Lucy shakes as the dark voice speaks. She tried ignoring the voice by saying that Natsu would never do that to her.

But Natsu has been acting weird lately.

He was spending more time with Lisanna… Could the voices be right?

No, the voices are wrong!

"Everything will be alright…" She whispered as she calmed herself.

The voices were gone. She sighed as she got out of the bath and wrap a towel around her body. She felt sick. She couldn't stop thinking about what the voices told her.

Is Natsu cheating on her with Lisanna?

Would he really break her trust?

He promised her that he will come tonight so that they could hang out more.

Will he even come?

She needed to find out. She went to her room and put on her pink nightgown. She didn't feel like eating. Instead, she felt like cutting. But she promised that she wouldn't do it anymore. She will have to fight.

She crawls into bed and waited for the Fire Dragon Slayer to come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The morning came by faster than Lucy hoped. She open her eyes and felt very cold. She looks around to see if Natsu came by but he never did.

Lucy felt her heart break. The dark voices were right, they knew he wouldn't come!

She tried her best not to shed a tear. She had to be strong. She got up and put on a sun dress. She wasn't happy but she couldn't let anyone worry about her again.

She grabbed her keys and headed to the Guild.

As soon as she open the doors. everyone start greeting her. Dhe just smiled and wave. It was all just an act.

She went up to the bar and sat down. "Hey, Mira. Can I have a smoothie please?" Lucy ask softly. The take over mage nodded and went to the kitchen. Lucy looks around to see her Team. They didn't come?

Mirajane gave Lucy her smoothie as she asked, "How are you feeling, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed, "Tired. I'm just tired… Where is Team Natsu?"

Mirajane bit her lower lip as she said quietly, "They went on a mission…" Lucy eyes widen. They left her?

Lucy recover and smiled, "Oh… Um I don't feel too well, Mira. I think I'm going to go rest. If my team comes back, tell them I'm sick okay?"

Mirajane nodded. She was worried how the blonde mage feel. She was also worried that she might cut herself but she trust Lucy.

 _ **I told you, you whore.**_

Lucy eyes widen at the sudden voice. She was still in the Guild. "Not now, please not now. " She whispered to herself.

"What was that Lucy?" Mirajane looks at her.

"Nothing!" She said loudly that made everyone look at her.

She needs to get out of there.

 _ **Whore~ Lucy is a weak whore~ Hehe.**_

She shut her eyes tightly, "My head hurts. I need to go, Bye."

She ran out of the guild and kept run. She just needs to run away.

As Lucy rushed inside her apartment, she bolted into her bed and screamed in her pillow.

 _ **He never cared. He will never care.**_

 _ **No one will care about you, no one but the person who raped you. Oh wait, he didn't give a shit about you either.**_

 _ **Pain, that's all you need, Whore. You need the blood on your skin. You need it! What are you waiting for? Cut! Make art!**_

Lucy covered her ears, "Go away!" She screamed. "I WILL NEVER DO IT!"

 _ **But you want to.**_

She frozed. The voices were right again. She wanted to, no, she needed to.

She had to stay strong. For her comrades and for her boyfriend.

"Natsu doesn't want me in pain!"

 _ **Natsu doesn't give a shit about you!**_

 _ **Your Team doesn't give a shit about you! They left you and what Mirajane didn't tell you is that they left with Lisanna! THEY NEVER LOVED YOU! THEY DON'T CARE! THEY ARE JUST PRETENDING!**_

Tears came down Lucy face. All of what the voices said was true. Why didn't Mirajane tell her? She looked outside her window as she saw her team coming back. She thought about how Lisanna was with them.

Lucy heart broke into a million pieces when she saw Natsu's arm around Lisanna.

The voices were right all along. She was a fool for believing that they care.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

The dark voices started singing inside of Lucy's head. Lucy wiped her tears and got up.

 _ **You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

Lucy went to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turn on the warm water of the bath.

She felt so numb, with no tears on her face. She felt nothing. She needed to feel something.

 _ **This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**_

She grabbed one of her blades and she went inside the tub. She stared at the blade and then looked at her legs.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She glared at her legs and held up the blade then cut into her leg. Lucy hissed as her demon continues to sing.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She slowly slide her bare skin into letters. She hissed as she wrote the letter "P".

 _ **Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand**_

Is it true? Anger and agony is better than misery? But she isn't angry at Natsu? She wasn't angry at her team or the guild at all. She was just hurt and broken.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She into cut her skin the letter "A" and tried not to cry. The pain felt better than the numbness that she felt before.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**_

She closed her eyes as she cut the other letters. She remembered all the pain she felt. She remembered her father beating her and ignoring her after her mother's death. She remembered when her father hired some men to do _those_ things to her when she was 16. She rememberes being use over and over and over again. She remembered all the lies that had been told. She remembered everything. She finishes cutting the letter "I".

 _ **I know (I know I know I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later**_

"You are not here to save me, I will never thank you!" Lucy screamed at the voices as she let tears fall.

 _ **Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**_

She wanted to stop. She wanted to stop cutting but just couldn't.

She stopped as soon as she finished writing the letter "N".

The voices stopped completely. Lucy looked at her legs and saw the word she cut into herself.

"Pain" She whispered. The tub was full of blood and Lucy got up as the blood continued to drop from her skin. She got out and started wiping the blood as she let out a sobbed.

What have she done?

 _ **A/N: Damn… Sorry if you didn't get that much Nalu T.T I just wanted Lucy to have her own chapter now, but I promise there will be some Nalu!**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Review!**_

 _ **Love you all ^^**_

 _ **PS. Credits to nightyelfy for editing this chapter.**_

 _ **~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	3. First Step To Healing

_**A/N; You will all find out in this chapter why the team left to a mission without Lucy. And you all must be wondering why Lucy's spirits aren't helping her or why they're not with her, that will also be explain in this chapter or next.**_

 _ **Also, I know this is a depressing story, but it gets better for Lucy and I will put more Nalu~! So don't worry my amazing readers!**_

 _ **Sorry if I make any mistakes in any chapters, forgive me!**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail,**_

 _ **Never Too Late**_

 _ **Chapter 3: First Step to Healing**_

 _Natsu's POV:_

I just went on a mission with Erza, Ice Queen, and Lisanna. We all agree not to tell or let Lucy know about the mission because we didn't want to cause her stress and wanted her to relax as we work for her rent.

"Do you think Lucy will get mad?" Lisanna asked with a worried face as we walk back to the guild after our short mission. "Psh, Nah! Lucy will be happy that we got money for her rent!" I grinned as I put my arm around her shoulder as we passed Lucy's apartment. I need to visit her soon. Lisanna is like a sister to me and I am so glad that she is helping Lucy with all this.

"I think we should go straight to the Guild then go visit Lucy if she isn't in the guild," Erza said as she walk ahead of us.

I saw Gray nodded as he said, "I agree. If you haven't notice, Lucy haven't be in the guild lately. It kinda worries me."

That's right. I haven't seen Lucy lately, even though she is my girlfriend. I'm also worried and so is everyone else. I sighed, as a scent hit my nose. I sniffed and smell Strawberries…and blood… Lucy? This is Lucy scent! This got me more worried and I ran straight to the guild as I heard Erza yelling at me. I kick the door and went straight to the bar, ignoring all the greetings.

"Where is Lucy?!" I slammed my fist on the counter as Mirajane stared at me.

She sighed, "She left a while ago. She found out about how you guys left without telling her." She looks at me as Erza, Gray, and Lisanna came behind me.

"What did she say?" Erza asked Mirajane.

Mirajane bit her lower lip, "She said, 'Oh.' "

Lisanna eyes widen, "Mira-nee, how was her face when she said that…"

I stared at the demon take over, as she said with a frown on her face, "She was faking a smile, but I could see she was in pain. Also, she ran out of the guild. She looked like she was fighting something because she kept talking to herself. This really got me worried. I was about to go to visit her to check up on her but I trust her that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself."

My eyes widen at the smell of her blood. Lucy wouldn't, would she? I ran out of the guild "Happy, come on!"I yelled as he flies next to me saying "Aye Sir!" I heard Erza yelling at me once again.

I ignored everything and kept running towards Lucy's house. The smell of her blood started to fade, but I could still smell it strong. Happy followed me, "Natsu, will Lucy be okay?" He said, I could hear the worried in his voice.

"I hope so," I whispered as I kept looking forward.

"Happy, fly me up to Lucy's window."

"Aye Sir!" He got my arms as he pull me him to Lucy's window. I sighed in relief as I saw her in bed already, reading her book. It was late already, so I knocked at her window.

 _Normal POV:_

Lucy looked up as she saw her boyfriend at the window. She was smiling and opened the window. "I thought you were at a mission?" Lucy question as Natsu came in and pull her into his arms.

Lucy was a bit shocked, as Happy giggles, "He llllllllllllllllikesss you!"

Lucy blushes, as Natsu grinned down at her, "We just came back." He said as the sat on her bed.

Lucy smiled and nod. They stayed silent for a good while until Natsu broke it.

"Lucy, What's wrong?" He looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

Lucy flinches and gulp as she faked a smile. "Nothing!"

Natsu frowns and hugged her tightly, "You don't have to lie anymore, Lucy."

Lucy looked at him. She needed to start healing so she took her first step and decided to talk about how she felt. She looked at Happy, "Happy, I know you want to be here, but can you go to the guild and tell everyone that I am fine? I need to talk to Natsu alone, please."

Happy nodded and flew out of the window. Lucy looked at Natsu, seeing that he was waiting for her to talk.

She gulped as she started to speak. "I guess Mirajane told you about how earlier I ran out of the guild, right?"

Natsu nodded and held her tightly. Lucy sighed, "Guess I should explain. This morning when I enter the guild, I was looking for you but when I asked Mira, she said that the team and Lisanna lifted to do a mission. You left me alone. It was painful b-but," She starts shaking as tears came down.

Natsu wiped her tears and whispered, "But?"

"But I-I started hearing the voices again… That's when I ran out of the guild. It kept going. Kept telling me that you don't love me. That you were spending more time with Lisanna and that you were cheating on me. At first, I didn't believe the voice at all but that was until I saw you coming back and your arm was around Lisanna. I went to shower and the voices starts singing to me this very depression song a-and... I broke my promise to you." She sobbed loudly, "I'm so sorry!"

Natsu stared at Lucy, "Lucy, did you… cut?"

Lucy nodded, "It felt like the voice was controlling me but I felt so numb, Natsu!"

Natsu pulled her head onto his chest, "I'm not cheating Lucy. The reason why we went to the mission without you is because we want you to relax. We know how you are when it comes to your rent so we all agree to take a mission to pay for your rent. Lisanna is like a sister to me."

Natsu grabbed her shoulders and look straight into her brown teary eyes, "Listen, do not listen to those voices. You are so much stronger than that. You been through so much. I know that you are fighting. You're already healing because you are talking to me. So, don't worry about the stupid voices! Damn it, Lucy! You know I love you."

Natsu kissed her gently, as Lucy shed tears, "I love you too."

Natsu grinned, "Now, Let me see that smile!" He started tickling her sides.

As Lucy started laughing, "N-Natsu! S-Stop!"

"Nope~" He kept tickling her.

"Natsu! Please."

"Not until you say Natsu is the sexiest and strongest mage ever!"

"As if!"

"Babe, you know its true." He winks at her as she blushed and pushed him off.

"You blushed! Ha!"

"Shut up, and get out." Lucy spat at him.

"Nah, I feel like sleeping with my girlfriend tonight." He grinned as he wraped his arms around her waist and laid beside her.

Lucy blushed and turned off the light as she faced Natsu, "Goodnight." She whispered to him as she gently kissed him gently.

Natsu smiled softly, "Goodnight, Lucy." They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think? Better? Finally gave you some Nalu~ xD I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was going to make it longer, but I got sooo lazy :p and I didn't want to put a song. Next chapter will Lucy's Spirits come~ Not much Nalu tho…**_

 _ **The voices will soon come… Hehe.. She won't cut anymore, promise!**_

 _ **Every Review will Save Lucy**_

 _ **Every Favorite will make the voice go away**_

 _ **And Every Follow will make a happy writer!**_

 _ **Hehe.**_

 _ **~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	4. I Just Wanna Run

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction**_

 _ **Never Too Late**_

 _ **Chapter 4: I Just Wanna Run**_

The next morning, Lucy woked up refresh. For the first time in forever, Lucy felt good about herself. She looked next to her to see the pink hair dragon slayer who wouldn't let go of her waist. She smiled and leaned in to she kisses him causing him to wake up from his sleep.

Natsu groand slightly but soon grinned as he kissed back. He opened his eyes and saw brown ones staring back.

"One way to wake me up." He smirked as she smacked his chest.

"Get up, idiot. We need to go to the guild." She tried to get out of bed. But was only pulled back as an arm was still holding her waist.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed all day." Natsu whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Natsu, you know that everyone will be worried about me if I don't go." She whispered back.

Natsu sighed and let her go. Lucy smiled and quickly got out of bed. She went to her closet and started looking for clothes to wear.

Natsu just stared at her. Man, did he love her, and he was glad that Lucy was finally opening up to him. He haven't see her this happy for a very long time.

"Stop staring, pervert." Lucy's voice broke his thoughts.

He grinned, "Why can't I stare?"

"Because, just don't."

"Fine." Natsu got up and put on his vest. "Want me to wait for you, or..?"

"Just go wait outside." She said as she toke out some training clothes. Natsu nodded and jump out the window. She sighed as she began to take off her nightgown. She looked at herself and all she could see was all her scars from cutting. She closed her eyes tightly. Its time to move on from the past.

 _ **Oh, you still look fat though.**_

The dark voices rang into her head. She shook a little but she needed to move on. So she ignored the voices and put on her tight purple work out shirt and black tight work out pants. She put on her tennis shoes and put her hair up on a high pony tail.

 _ **Hey, don't ignore me, you fat piece of shit. You are working out? You will give up in the first day, maybe in the first minute knowing how fat you are.**_

Lucy stop for a minute. "Conceal, don't feel." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her keys and her earphones with a Music Box that was like Laxus. She ignored the voices as she made her way out of her apartment and saw Natsu waiting for her. She was happy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Everyone!" Lucy yelled as they enter the guild. All the girls rushed to Lucy and pulled her away from Natsu as he started getting into a fight with Gray.

"Lucy, are you okay? I was so worried yesterday!" Mirajane exclaimed as she hugged the blonde.

Lucy smiles, "I'm fine. I was having a little trouble but you all don't need to worry. Natsu helped me." She whispered to all the girls.

They all looked so relieved, "I'm glad. I thought you would hate me for going to a mission with your team." Lisanna sighed and looked down.

Lucy let go of Mirajane and walked up to Lisanna to hug her. This shocked Lisanna big time.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Lucy whispered to the Animal Take Over Mage.

Lisanna was in tears as she hugged Lucy tightly, "Lucy, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I know we don't know each other for that long, but I see you as my sister and I don't want you to think I will steal Natsu or your Team." Lisanna cried.

Lucy smiled as she came close to tears, "I will never hate you, Lisanna. I know I had thoughts of you stealing Natsu away but now I know that was a stupid thought. Beside I know you have feelings for a Soul Mage." Lucy winks as Lisanna blushed deeply.

Everyone was touched by the scene and Natsu was grinning. He was so glad that his girlfriend and childhood best friend were getting along.

"Oh? Lucy you are going to train?" Erza said sudden as everyone sweatdrop.

"Ha, Nah, I'm actually going to go for a jog for a while. Actually, I think I should go now and no, I don't want anyone to go with me, I just need to time for myself."

Everyone nodded, not sure if they should leave the celestial mage by herself but they would trust her. Natsu was a little worried but he trusted her also. So he figured that girls just needed some space.

Lucy smiled as she made her way out "See you all in a hour!" She yelled.

Lucy put on her earphones as she started playing her music.

 _I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run_

Lucy started running towards the forest and felt the beat as she ran. She just needed to keep running. Run far away from her demons. She closed her eyes as she felt the air on her face.

 _I just wanna run  
I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone_

She singd softly as she kept jumping over rocks and ran through the forest as if something was chasing her.

 _I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag_

She ran faster as she felt her lungs begin to burn her. She can't stop. She couldn't let the dark voices beat her. She has to keep going.

 _I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself_

She remembered how she felt. She remembered how her father use to ignore her when she was young. Tears came down her face but she kept running, running faster than ever as she jumped over small animals and rocks. It hurts.

 _I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)_

Lucy kept running, never taking her breathe. She didn't want anyone to worry about her but she knows that they won't stop. Lucy slow down a bit but kept running.

 _Like a game of chess  
I predict your move  
I think I know you better  
Better than you do_

She sighed, as she remembered what the dark voices did to her.

 _I'm sick of feeling cheap  
Cheated and abused  
Sick of losing sleep  
Thinking about you_

Today was the day. The day that she had enough. The day she needed to move on and ignore all her demons. She was tired of remembering what her father and the voices did to her. She had enough that she won't let them win. That she will keep living.

 _I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself  
_

She jumped down a small cliff as she kept running with her eyes remaining close. To be honest, she didn't care if she died or lived. She isn't afraid of death.

 _I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away_

Lucy finally opend her eyes, as she saw a cliff that looks deep. She tries to stop her speed, but as soon as she stopped, she fell over. Fell off the 60ft cliff.

 _I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out, out_

Lucy closed her eyes. She didn't scream. She just stopped. She listened to her music as she had a feeling that luck was on its way.

 _I just wanna run_

*Poof*

Lucy landed on something soft. She opened her eyes and saw that she had landed on pink soft clouds. As looked down, she saw that she was so close to death.

"You need to be more careful, Princess." A voice said. Lucy looked up and saw a man with a black suit and orange lion style hair and standing next to him was a girl who was wearing a fluffy white tube shirt and matching shorts, and pink soft puffy hair.

Her Spirts.

"Loke… Aries…" Lucy whisperd as she came close to tears. She jumped off of the cloud and huggrd the two spirits.

Loke and Aries smiles. The spirits hugged her back as Lucy started crying.

"Shh, its okay princess. We will never let you down." Loke whispered.

"Sorry, Lucy-san. I hope I did a good job, sorry." Aries whispered softly as she hugged her master.

Lucy smiles, "Aries, without you, I would be dead. You saved me."

Aries smiles, "I will take my leave and tell the other spirits that you are okay, sorry." With that, she went back to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed and look at Loke, she knew that he knows about how she feels but she wondered why did he came now and not a month ago?

"Lok-"

"I know you are wondering why none of us came that day." Loke cut her off and frowned.

"Lucy, we have our reasons. The Spirit King told us not to go that day."

Lucy frowned. She thought she was the Spirits King's favorite. "Why?" She asked the Leader Lion.

Loke sighed as he started explaining, "He believes that you are fighting your own demons. He believes that you will make it through without any of us popping up. He wants you to open up to us but by coming to us and not us coming to you. He wants you to be strong, mentally. He said that none of us should leave the spirit world unless you called us or you are close to death, which is why he allowed us to come now."

Lucy nodded as tears came down her face. She understood that her spirits believed that she could heal. That she could win this war. She never felt so much love.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Lucy cried as she hugged Loke.

Loke chuckled, "Princess, you know I will always save you. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Lucy nodded as she explained to him about how she felt. About what happen in the past month but she didn't tell him about her past. She never told anyone.

Loke was close to tears and hugged Lucy saying that he was sorry.

After things came calm, Lucy asked Loke if he could train her. Of course he agreed.

So they train till Sunset.

Lucy felt free.

 _ **A/N: Done! Damn it, sorry for updating late! I have been busy…**_

 _ **What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Huh? I hope I didn't make any mistakes.**_

 _ **You like the scene with Lucy and Lisanna? I thought it was cute!**_

 _ **So, if you like the story so far, give me a review, favorite and a follow!**_

 _ **Love you all, and hope I will update soon.**_

 _ **~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	5. Not a chapter

_**I'm so sorrrrry! I know I'm extremely late. I got some explaining to do.**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ ****_

 _ **You see, my laptop broke down around March and I was already half way finish with chapter 5, so it got deleted. I bought a new laptop around may, then I had school and went to a cruise. So, I didn't have time to download**_ _Word!_ _ **I still haven't had time to download it and I got this new update on my app. So, now I could do new updates on my phone! :D**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **But since chapter 5 got deleted, I need your help!**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **It will be another song chapter.**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **Should the voices mess with Lucy this chapter?**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **Also, some of this some are from experience. The magic and romance stuff isn't.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **But the cutting and the voice, I went through it myself. I already been 11 months clean of self-harm free! I still have depression, but I'm doing so much better now.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **This story is just about how Lucy start healing and I really hope this help you for those who are going through depression.**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **I love you all and I promise that I will be more active with this story.**_


End file.
